


Winter Walk

by CiderWriter (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Not Quite Shower Sex, Showers, Storms, Winter Walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CiderWriter
Summary: DAY 10 of Christmas CountdownErik had barely felt the metal of the door handle turn under the pressure of Charles’ hands before the man tore past him, a blur of shedding clothes and sopping wet hair.“Charles!”“Too cold to talk!” Charles replied over his shoulder.





	

Erik had barely felt the metal of the door handle turn under the pressure of Charles’ hands before the man tore past him, a blur of shedding clothes and sopping wet hair.

“Charles!”

“Too cold to talk!” Charles replied over his shoulder, barely sparing Erik a glance as he disappeared up the stairs, three steps at a time, and down the first floor landing.

Erik sighed, he _knew_ this would happen, and stalked after the man- collecting the discarded items as he went. A woolen hat that might as well have been frozen for all the icy water dripping from it, a rather beautiful expensive coat that was by no means waterproof either, and equally as expensive shoes that Charles normally reserved only for his professional trips into the city. Why he’d decided to wear such items to walk into town was beyond Erik; he’d been against Charles going in the first place. Most of the children had gone home for Christmas, and those that remained were in no dire need of Christmas crackers, regardless of Charles claiming them to be imperative to the Christmas experience. Even Raven had backed him up, until Erik had suggested they send Hank to brave the storm instead of Charles, at which point she’d made a rather rude gesture behind her brother’s back and walked off to find her beloved beast. Once Charles had his heart set on something, he got it, ignoring all protests. So, at the first gap in the storm, he’d set off walking. If Erik had been a better man, he’d have insisted to have gone in his place, or at least with him. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him anyway, one of the students had decided to have a bout of homesickness and had insisted only Erik could soothe her.

“Charles, you’re absolutely soaked.” Erik grimaced, joining Charles in their en-suite to find the man struggling with his belt, his fingers red from the cold and hindered in their movement. The storm had picked up again an hour into Charles’ expedition, and it was no wonder the man was sodden and cold. Erik _had_ told him not to bother.

“If you dare say I told you so, I’m going to bite you.” Charles said blandly. “I’m freezing. God, I can’t even move my fingers.”

Erik smirked, flicking his own perfectly warm fingers lightly, merely signifying the use of his power to undo his partner’s belt and zipper, till the slacks joined the rest of Charles’ clothes in a puddle, quite literally, on the tiles.

“What would I do without you?” Charles winked, ever the terrible flirt, and climbed into the shower. The water began running almost instantly, and Erik thanked whatever god there was for the central heating and plumbing in the manner. He’d lived far too much of his life in the cold.

 _Well?_ Charles’ voice rang in his ears suddenly. _Are you joining me?_

Erik grinned, undressing himself as quickly as possible and turning into the shower too. Charles was a sight he could stare at for hours; slim and petite and pale skin, dripping with water. His forearms and head pressed against the tiles, and the water cascaded through dark hair and down his back so enticingly. The water rolled down the curve of his arse and Erik only realized he was grinning at the sight when he felt Charles’ amusement in his mind. He stepped forward into the water, massaging Charles’ shoulders under the hot water.

“Mmh, that’s rather nice dear. You’re so warm.”

“And you’re a fool for bothering with the town today.”

“I’d ordered those crackers from England especially- I wasn’t about to let them sit in the post-office all Christmas. Besides, I’m not complaining about where we’ve ended up.” With that, he pushed backwards in a teasing thrust. “Are you?” He asked, the voice of innocence. Erik knew with complete certainly that if he could see Charles’ face, his eyes would be doing that insufferable round, naïve thing that had Erik wrapped around his little finger. Even the idea of it had Erik’s blood rushing; interest beginning to rise.

“You’re terrible, Schatz. Absolutely evil.”


End file.
